life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Canon Inconsistencies/@comment-4325737-20180121014216/@comment-4325737-20180122224450
Lets go over this again, shall we. "-Chloe's knowing Pompidou's name and having conversation about it in BtS her being more closer with Frank - AND Frank's being more softer in BtS. Yet, in beach scene, let's say she forgot it, but come on at least she should've had some deja vu moment." Did you forget the three year gap, that he dated Rachel, that Rachel is missing, and he admits that he was jealous of Chloe? No inconsistency proven here other than maybe Chloe knowing Pompidou's name. However, Frank sees Max snooping around, not Chloe in Ep3. As well, I can also pin on the original that Chloe should have known Frank's dog's name anyway if she hung out with Frank "but not anymore". So its not just BTS and once again, we have inconsistency with the original itself. "-Chloe's expulsion date is confirmed in BtS (2010) she got expelled after having confrontation with Wells and whether you suspended or not filled bathroom with Graffities. Yet, in S1 sheet was saying it was (2011) which added got fixation from DeckNine. " Which is addressed in the third episode of BTS when James told Chloe he will try and get her back into Blackwell. If she gets expelled in BTS, that means she got expelled TWICE, once in 2010 and again for the final time in 2011. "-Justin's talking like he knew about Chloe only she had blue hair and via Rachel. Yet, they were pals since 2010 from high school (there is no way you could forget about your friend too) " Yet in Episode 4 he remembers her. This does not prove an inconsistency. Its more an inconsistency with the original itself, not BTS. "-Victoria's age and existence in blackwell during BtS (SE fiddled with her school sheet a lot with updates) " Here is where DONTNOD screwed up. Notice that the only real PROVABLE major canon inconsistencies is in the areas DONTNOD had inconstancies. "-Nathan and Chloe's actually knowing each other while in S1 she was talking like it was the first time they had seen each other while we have option to step in their argument. (this may be recovered with interpretation,but pretty sure Dontnod's intention was never design a scene like this) " Ambiguous, the language used doesn't mean she just met him. "Warren and Chloe's knowing each other on BtS and at least had some convo between them. Yet in S1, they were like strangers to each other. (another thing that Dontnod never intended to add more depth) " Do they really know eachother? Still no provable inconsistency in regards to Chloe. Definite inconsistency in regards to his age however. But here DONTNOD screwed up as well. "-David and Joyce's meet/marriage date got changed too" Not really, their marriage date was never in LIS. -William's death date also got changed " It was fixed. "-Pompidou's origin overall.Everything in BtS indicates that Damon gave that dog to Frank -as gift to his pal- and only wanted to breed him. Frank never asked for it, it was the something Damon came up with. So Frank has been Pompi's owner all along and Damon wasn't treating that dog as shit because he was puppy and the dog was with Frank as soon as Damon bought it. Damon only wanted to breed him later,not wanted to use him for dog fights.In LiS S1 when you listen those dialogues though, they ambigiously presented it as if Pompidou was suffering from dog fights and Frank saved her. This is totally not happened in BtS. Damon gave him as gift and also wanted to breed him. Frank also didn't save all dogs from dog fights (or Pompidou), his owner also didn't die because his owner has been Frank all along. Damon also didn't die because of dog fights, he got killed because of the argument between him and Frank.When you have to grab the keys for Frank's RV in episode 3 in LiS, you can talk to Officer Berry and he tell's you the story about Frank and the dogs.And this doesn't line up. In LiS the background for Pompidou is that Frank rescued the dog's from the saw-mill and released them. And kept one puppy for him self.So this doesn't line up with BtS. Since Dontnod kept it ambigious BtS gave it more depth and obviously changed it. " And here is where you cannot take everyone's word. What people say doesn't have to be true. And realistically, would Frank mention that he killed Pompidou's trainer? No, he would not. Frank is simply put, not telling the full truth. Deck Nine has freedom here to play with the story and you are not recognizing it.